Keep Beach City Thots
by Boonaw
Summary: After destroying the Subway in my other story, Steven and Ronaldo go out to to find some thots hanging around in Keep Beach City. Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Detected!

**Keep Beach City Thots**

 **By: Boonaw**

It was another day in Keep Beach City, the Subway had just been recently destroyed, and Steven and Ronaldo were out searching for some pussy, cats. The sun was out shining hard, especially on the thots big ass boobs!

 _"_ _See! Steven you see those things!? What are they doing here!?"_ Ronaldo said angrily, crushing up his cum rag.

 _"_ _What 'things', you mean those pretty girls?"_

 _"_ _PRETTY!? THEY'RE FAR FROM IT!"_ Ronaldo shouted, blushing! _"_ _They're, more like… like… DESRACTIONS FOR THE GOVERNMENT TO SPY ON US!"_

 _"_ _Omg, here we go again…"_ Steven face palmed.

Ronaldo zoomed in on their asses with his camera that had the quality of a potato.

 _"_ _And it's working…"_ Ronaldo sweated, licking his lips.

 _"_ _Well you can stay here and be anti-social I'm going to walk up to them and say 'hi', maybe even get some digits! Wink wink."_

 _"_ _NO STEVEN NO! They're… Teens!"_ Ronaldo pleaded!

Steven ignored Ronaldo, and began walking up to the thots. The thots looked at him like he were an STD, well not that, because they love STD'S, more like he was a disease.

 _"_ _Hey ladies, what's your names?"_ Steven asked, trying to act and sound sexy, ultimately failing.

 _"_ _Um Courtney~, da you no this lor boi?"_ Thot 1 asked.

 _"_ _Ha ha, Ion know this lor boi, ion fuk wit lor bois"_ Courtney laughed.

Steven blushed, embarrassed by what happened.

 _"'_ _Ey Becky, u no this lor boi?"_ Courtney asked, trying to look away from the 500 pound orphan.

 _"_ _Hahahhahaha! Oh u makin' me cry Courtney, ion fuk wit fat azz chubby kids. Ugly azz. 500 pound azz."_ Becky answered, roasting the shit out of Steven.

Steven then backed away, pure red, with embarrassment. This is the first time a girls treated him like this. What was he to do?

 _"_ _W-well! You girls sure have a bad attitude!"_ Steven fired back!

 _"_ _Nah we jus' don't fuk wit fat niggas. Deadass."_ Thot 1 argued, blowing her bubble gum.

Steven was going to reply angrily but he had a better idea...

 _"_ _Oh, okay… I'll see you later then."_ Steven smiled, he then walked off towards Ronaldo.

The thot's started laughing at Steven, and roasting him. Steven payed no mind to it though, they didn't know what was coming to them.

 _"_ _So, how'd it go? Are they aliens or robots!? Or even worse, old women!?"_ Ronaldo asked, breathing heavily.

Steven questioned his heavy breathing and then looked at his hand… It was covered with the sticky white stuff Steven wakes up with in his pants.

 _"_ _Oookaayy~… Well it went as bad as it could get, possibly. Those girls… They're rude, they speak like they're retarded… And they think they're the shit!"_ Steven described getting angrier and angrier the more he talked.

The thots then walked into The Big Doughnut, but not before winking and then flipping off Steven. Making him angrier. They didn't even notice Ronaldo.

 _"Errr... I'd go in, but they're in there. Stupid bitches!"_ Steven grunted.

Ronaldo noticed Steven's behavior, he's felt that way before, and it saddens him.

 _"… I feel your hate Steven, I too wish to bring upon hurt to them, for they have done this to me once, they're bullies! They need to go!"_ Ronaldo declared.

 _"I know they do! But how…?"_

Steven then noticed a dark, slender, stick, in his peripheral vison. It was Connie of course, heading to Steven's house. Steven then shouted to Connie, this got her attention, and she came to him, like the bitch she is. (I don't hate Connie I just like saying things like this)

 _"Hey Steven! What are you doing out here, I thought you were home?"_ Connie questioned.

 _"I was with Ronaldo-"_

 _"Hi" Ronaldo said._

 _"-But that doesn't matter! Something else is the matter…"_

 _"What's the ma-"_

 _"FUK U AN YO JOB, NIGGA ION FUK WIT ERNGE MO FOES DEADASS HAV HOLES N YA EARS!"_ Becky yelled!

 _"Dumbazz stoe, caint even geta doughnut!"_ Thot 1 commented.

 _"Go ruin someone else's day you whores!"_ Lar's shouted from inside the store.

In the distance in they could hear Sadie agreeing with Lars. The thots were about to reply, but then they saw everyone's favorite wood, Connie! Connie and the thots starred down each other, Connie went from 100 to -100, she was not happy. The thots then walked up to Connie, Steven, and Ronaldo.

 _"Well if it isn't Connie Imgayforit"_ Courtney scorned, with a smug smile.

 _"It's Maheswaran, Courtney."_ Connie corrected, not trying to sound salty.

The air between them was getting thicker, like my cock, then Steven came in a made it even thicker!

 _"Yeah it's Maheswaran you cucks! Just get out of here! You fucking sluts, or something bad is going to happen!_ " Steven cautioned. Then Steven reviewed what he said, and covered his mouth.

That statement did not make Thot 1 happy, she retaliated!

 _"OH YEA LOR BOI WUTCHU GON' DO, SI ON US!?"_

Steven was silent, Ronaldo and Connie sat concerned.

 _"Ye lor boi keep yo crusty azz mout shut, nigga ain't gon' do shi."_ Becky made known.

 _"Oh shut up Becky everyone knows your bark is worse than your bite!"_ Connie muttered.

 _"What was that Imgayforit!?"_ Becky pestered, getting right in Connie's face!

Connie could no longer take it, and punched Becky right in her whore face! This stunned Becky for a moment, everyone including Ronaldo were shocked at what just happened. Connie was feeling great, she had wanted to do that forever! Becky touched the bottom of her nose and looked at her fingers. She saw blood and started to panic! She took out her flip mirror, and screamed! The punch and the blood had ruined some of her make-up, this made her so mad!

 _"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PERFECT MAKE UP AND MY PERFECT NOSE!"_ Becky screamed!

Becky then ran up to Connie and punched her in her Jew nose! Connie sat on the ground, rubbed her nose for a moment and got back up.

 _"That all you got?"_ Connie taunted.

Becky and Connie then ran up to each other, anime style like, Becky went in for a slap but ducked and body slammed her! Connie now on top of Becky repeatedly punched her in the face! Becky tried her best to block them but Connie's ape rage was way too fast for her! Seeing the struggle their friend was going through made Thot 1 and Courtney jump in! Thot 1 then did a poor attempt of a flying knee strike onto Connie's face, it connected and sent Connie back, away from Becky! Courtney helped the dazed Becky up. Connie obviously was in pain, clutching her forehead! This made Steven step in.

 _"Oh so the lor fat boi's steppin' in huh!?"_ Thot 1 exclaimed!

 _"You'll pay for what you did to Connie!"_ Steven raged!

Steven then charged Thot 1, he then made a fist and threw a punch! He tried to aim for her head but instead hit her big boobs! But nothing happened, her boobs had absorbed all of the shock from the punch! Steven's face became frightened, he was wide open, a greasy sweat dripped from his head, he was ready to accept what would happen next. Thot 1 then slapped Steven into the next universe (Not really)! Before Steven could regain his balance Thot 1 said something!

 _"Omae wa mou Shindeiru!"_

 _"NANI!?"_ Steven screamed!

Thot 1 then shot her arm back and hurdled it into Steven's genitals! Needless to say, he was out!

 _"STEVEN!"_ Connie screamed!

Connie got up and was about to aid Steven but Ronaldo zipped past her and crashed into Thot 1, sending her about 10 feet away and lying on the ground in pain! Ronaldo then tried his best to comfort Steven.

 _"I can see the blue light…"_ Steven murmured.

 _"NO STEVEN NO! DON'T GO TO THE BLUE LIGHT! DON'T GOOOOO~!"_ Ronaldo cried!

 _"You BASTARDS! How could you do that to such a great kid like him!? AAARRRRRGH!"_

Ronaldo then charged at Courtney and Becky with intent to kill! As he was about to get in range, Lar's came running out and held him back!

 _"AAARRRG! L-LARS!? LET ME DO IT!"_ Ronaldo pleaded, very angrily!

 _"N-no dude! It's not worth it! THEY'RE not worth it!"_ Lars reasoned.

This calmed Ronaldo down.

 _"*pant *pant I'll kill 'em…"_ Ronaldo said under his breathe.

 _"Everyone calm down! *pants I think you girls need to go home!"_

The thots all huddled up together!

 _"Bih we doo wut we wan', ya her' me!? We gon' walk ow-a azzez where we please baaby!"_ Courtney snapped!

The 3 girls then flaunted their hair and flipped off everyone, and walked off, no one saying a word.

 _"Who were those girls?"_ Sadie asked.

 _"They're some girls from my school, wait no not girls, thots aka sluts."_ Connie replied.

 _"Yeah and allot of high schoolers like to fuck 'em"_ Lars added.

 _"Thots huh? Well I hate them! I wish we could destroy them!"_ Steven said angrily.

 _"We could slash their tires."_ Lars suggested.

 _"YES!_ " everyone shouted!

 _"A-and cum on their undies!"_ Ronaldo suggested!

Everyone look at him in disapproval.

 _"Um what I meant to say was: 'where do they even live? Like can't do it if we don't know where they live.'"_ Ronaldo asked.

 _"I know where they live. I see the little shit heads every day. Now everyone listen, at 8:00pm come to my house and we'll begin the plan. Also before that, I'll make a Skype group call and we'll talk about materials we need."_ Lars announced.

 _"Wow Lars you're really invested in this!"_ Sadie said, surprised.

 _"Well people like to see bad things happen to jerks"_

 _"Well it's a plan, you heard Lars. We'll see you later Lars"_ Steven said.

 _"Oh oh! Wait my Skype name is Pillsberrydildoboy69!"_

Everyone found that weird as fuck, including me, and I wrote this. They all noted it down in their heads and went off. Connie and Steven headed to the temple, Lars and Saddie went to Lars house to prepare, and Ronaldo went to jerk off behind a garbage container. The clock is ticking! Find out what happens in the next chapter!

…

Make sure to leave a review


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Mess with the Weeeiiird

Steven stormed into the temple shouting all kinds of profanity, clinching his balls!

" _MY FUCKING BALLS HURT! FUCK SHIT! GARDEN!? WHERE ARE YOOOOU GARDERN!?"_ Steven shouted _"3 eyed skank…"_ he said under his pubescent breathe.

 _"Steven please calm down!"_ Connie insisted.

 _"Yeah Steven calm down."_ Garnet agreed calmly, directly behind Steven and Connie.

Steven and Connie flinched and screamed! They turned towards her.

 _"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET BEHIND US!?"_ Steven screamed!

Garnet lifted her shades a bit, then bitch slapped Steven in his bitch face! Steven fell to ground, and look up in horror!

 _"Don't fuckin' talk to me like that or you'll get bitch slapped nigga!"_ Garnet SNAPPED!

Connie was horrified too, she didn't understand why Garnet was so mad. Steven was usually like this. Connie gulped, making sure she didn't say the wrong thing.

 _"U-um… G-Garnet why are you s-so mad?"_

 _"Some little whore girls made fun of my cubical hair style!"_ Garnet vented!

 _"Connie, do you think it was those cunt thots!?"_ Steven pouted! _"OH SHIT WAIT THE THOTS! WE NEED TO PREPARE!"_

 _"Thots?"_ Garnet asked.

 _"Thots are basically whores, you can find most of them high schools, and middle schools."_ Connie informed.

 _"Oh… Okay then. What are you going to prepare for?"_ Garnet asked.

 _"We're preparing for a little taste of revenge…"_ Steven said, looking away from her.

Garnet didn't say a word, she just walked away, out of the gym palace.

 _"…That was awkward… Oh well it's about time we skyped, sppgh PILLSBERRYDILDO."_ Steven laughed.

Steven unlocked his phone, they were met with a PornHub video called 'Young Trap Gets STUFFED by Manly Cock'! His volume was on full blast…

 _"AAH!"_ Steven panic, as he turned off his phone!

Connie blushed anime like and looked at Steven. Steven looked back...

 _"I… I think I'm gay Connie…"_ Steven blushed.

 _"Oh it's okay I always thought you were gay!"_ Connie stated, even though this made her a bit mad.

 _"HA HAAA~ AWAAAAY~ Were we gonna Skype someone? WHO NEEDS TO SKYPE AM I RIGHT!? Let's just go over there now haha~!"_

 _"Steven it's like 10:50am… Not 8-"_

Steven bitch slapped Connie!

 _"Shut the fuck up bitch! You do what I fucking say or I'll fuck you!"_

A small smile grew on Connie's face, she loves it when Steven treats her like the dirty little bitch she is!

 _"Time to go!"_ Steven shouted.

Now outside by the public dumpster, it was time to get Ronaldo! Steven shouted for Ronaldo. Ronaldo ran from behind the dumpster, while zipping up his pants, he seemed quite sweaty.

 _"Oh I didn't expect you to come this early! Umm why are you here this early?"_ Ronaldo asked.

 _"Doesn't matter. Let's just go, I've been waiting to do this all day!"_ Steven replied, with embarrassment.

 _"Fucker always ruining my jerk sessions!"_ Ronaldo grunted!

 _"What?"_ Connie asked.

 _"Anwaaay. Listen... I've come up with a plan!"_

 _"What is it?"_ Connie and Steven asked! _"JINX, DOUBLE JINX, TRIPPLE DIPPLE JINX!"_

Steven then punched Connie in her dumbo sized nose!

 _"…Quadruple Jinx."_ Steven said firmly.

Connie looked at Steven angrily.

 _"Okaaay. So my plan was, we get your dad's van and kidnap those thots, and make them think we're going to kill them! :D"_ Ronaldo explained, happily!

Steven and Connie thought about it, and decided, that's the best way to exact their revenge! WHAT COULD GO WRONG!?

 _"Okay it's a plan then! But… Getting the van from my dad is going to be pretty hard…"_ Steven informed.

 _"No worries Steven, leave that up to me…"_ Ronaldo said, confidently.

Ronaldo, Steven, and Connie then walked to the car wash where Greg's _(Steven's dad for you dummies)_ van was. Steven opened the back door of the van.

 _"Hey dad can we use the va-…."_

Steven could not continue his sentence… Greg was fapping to a rock with poorly drawn crayon pink hair on it, and googly eyes, it also had the initials R.U. on it, and I'm sure you all know what that means. Greg stopped fapping, and jizz slowly oozed from his penile… No one said a word, they were all too shocked. Greg took out his keys from his pocket and threw them to Steven, he caught them. Greg got up and walked out.

 _"Don't wreck it…"_ Greg said, before walking into the carwash with his Rose rock fanart.

 _"…Man your dad's a freak dude…"_ Ronaldo stated.

 _"Say's the one who faps behind a public dumpster all day…"_ Connie remarked, WITH FIRE!

 _"I call it 'Exercise'."_

Connie didn't say anything, she just looked disappointed.

Steven started the car, still silent…

 _"Steven you're too short and young to drive this van, let me do it."_ Ronaldo said, calmly.

Steven got in the back, while Ronaldo got into the driver's seat. Connie went to comfort Steven.

 _"Hey Steven, don't feel bad, I've seen my dad pounding the shit out of my mom, LITERALLY IT WAS MESSY!"_ Connie sympathized.

 _"There's cum on the floor…"_ Steven pointed out.

Connie looked at the cum in disgust, then hugged Steven. Ronaldo began driving to Lar's house, playing some gay ass emo music. 2 minutes later, they arrived at Lar's.

Steven after hearing that emo music realized, he can't be a fucking beta fag! Steven turned to Connie with ambition, she smiled, fully knowing what was next to come. Steven moist Willy'd her! She accepted it.

 _"Hey stop fucking around! That's partially child pron!"_ Ronaldo shouted!

Ronaldo parked the van, they all got out of the van and noticed some bass boosted shitty rap song playing from the house next to Lars.

 _"Ugh that rap is worse than Killer Bee's!"_ Connie commented.

They walked up to Lars' door, where through the terrible rap music they could hear moaning and speaking.

 _"DIRTY LITTLE PIG! OH LARS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH SAAAAADIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE UUURRRAAAGH!_ _ ***meat smacking**_ _"_

Steven knocked on the door hard, nearly cracking the door!

 _"UH OH COMING!"_ Lars said from the other side of the door sounding freaked out af.

Not even 4 seconds later Lars opened the door,

"OH! It's you guys! Woof, thought you were my parents… Well come in!" Lars greeted.

Steven, Connie, and Ronaldo walked in, Sadie awkwardly waved to them.

 _"Wow it smells really weird in here…"_ Connie said, covering her nose.

 _"Haha. Ha. Yeah…"_ Sadie awkwardly laughed.

Everyone sat down on Lars' couch, but when Steven sat down on it, his fat ass he broke it!

 _"STEVEN! MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME! EEERAGH~!"_ Lars shouted, putting his fingers through his ear holes!

 _"Sorry I'm SO FAT!"_ Steven sarcastically apologized.

Lars calmed down.

 _"Okaaay, okay… Why are you guys here so early? I said be here MUCH later'!"_ Lars said.

 _"Actually no you didn't say exactly that, you said 'Now everyone listen, at 8:00pm come to my house and we'll begin the plan.'"_ Ronaldo quoted.

 _"How the hell would you know that?"_

 _"I read that fanfiction DUH! Everything we do is in it!"_

 _"What fanfiction? What are you on about?"_

 _"SHUT UP GUYS! SINCE WE'RE ALL HERE, we should make a plan right?"_ Saddie proposed.

 _"We already have a plan, tell her Ronaldo!"_ Steven exclaimed!

Sadie looked at Ronaldo, his member got a little hard.

 _"Well, you see we're going to kidnap them, and act like we're going to kill them! You know scare them, make them know not to mess with the weeeiiird!"_ Ronaldo explained, trying to sound cool.

 _"ARE YOU CRAZY!? Did you forget about slashing their tires!?"_ Lars asked.

 _"Of course not, but don't worry, their tires will be slashed."_

Connie chuckled.

The music began to grow louder.

 _"UGH WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SHITTY MUSIC COMING FROM!?"_ Connie shouted, really triggered!

 _"It's the thots, always listening to shit music, bass boosting it, thinking they're the shit! I bet they're smoking weed and snapchatting themselves doing it! I FUCKING HATE THOTS!"_ Lars vented, his face red a butthole.

 _"Then it's time I guess…"_ Sadie said, grabbing her chest with a smile!

They all looked at each other, and nodded their heads "yes". They stormed out of Lar's house quickly, and stormed to the house next to Lars'! Ronaldo knocked on the door, 5 minutes later, Thot 1 opened the door! Just as she was about to say something Ronaldo clocked her in the mouth, knocking her out! When she fell she hit her head on a lamp, the lamp fell on the ground and shattered creating a huge noise!

 _"That's what you get for making Steven infertile BITCH!"_ Ronaldo raged!

The music stopped…

 _"CHELSEY!?"_ Courtney yelled, from upstairs.

After getting no reply, Becky and Courtney came running downstairs, but halfway downstairs, they saw Ronaldo just staring down at their knocked out friend. They screamed and ran back upstairs! Steven, Connie, and Lars saw them.

 _"GET THEM!"_ Steven, Lars, and Connie yelled!

Steven, Lars, and Connie ran into the house upstairs!

 _"Ronaldo I'll get the van ready, you focus on slashing their tires when they get out here!"_ Sadie said, while running to the van.

Ronaldo pulled out his Katana like a weaboo and waited.

Steven, Lars, and Connie now in a room that smelled like weed began to search for the thots, Steven checked under the bed, where he say 2 phones with snapchat opened.

 _"So predictable…"_ Steven sighed.

Lars opened the closet, there was a pile of dirty underwear, the pile of undies moves up and down, like a human breathing. Lars started kicking the hell out of it, exposing the thots inside!

 _"_ _ **THOT**_ _YOU COULD HIDE BITCHES!?"_ Lars shouted, still kicking the thots!

The thots began the cry. Lars and Steven got mad at this! Steven dragged Becky by her hair out of the closet, while Lars dragged Courtney out! While being dragged out Connie would repeatedly kick Becky and Courtney in their ribcages, making them cough, and squirm! Steven dragged Becky down the stairs by her hair, - wooden stairs so J- .

 _"It's called a massage you fucking hoe!"_ Steven raged!

Lars had a better way of transporting his thot. Lar's picked up Courtney and chucked her down the stairs, nearly killing her, but he didn't care! Once outside, they saw Ronaldo waiting for them, right next to the thot's thot mobile. Ronaldo had his Katana up to Chelsey's –Aka Thot 1's- neck!

 _"Y R U GAIYS DOIN' DIS!?"_ Becky screeched, crying!

 _"BECAUSE YOU FUCKED WITH US DUMBASS!"_ Connie replied!

Connie then ran up to Becky and kicked her right in her eye, swelling it! Connie then spit on her, and kicked her eye again!

 _"Now listen bitches! You have two choices. Choice one: I SLICE THIS GIRLS FUCKING HEAD OFF! Oooor you slash your own tires, and the girl lives! WHICH WILL IT BE!? SPEAK BITCHES! SPEAK!"_ Ronaldo presented angrily!

The thots were shocked, so shocked they couldn't speak properly. Ronaldo softly touches the katana against Chelsey's neck!

 _"STA' STAPH STAAPH! WE'L SLA'H THE TIYAS! JUS'-PLEA'!"_ Courtney pleaded!

 _"That's more like it!"_ Ronaldo expressed!

Steven took a knife out from his pocket that looked factory new, and could slice about anything. Steven handed it to Courtney. Courtney looked at the knife, and then to Becky. Courtney then suddenly tried to stab Steven, but Ronaldo threw a shuriken into her hand, cause her to drop the knife!

 _"STUPID WHORE BITCH!"_ Steven yelled!

Steven then charged into her hitting and bending the thot mobile! Courtney fell to ground, unconscious. Sadie ran up on her, and put a bag over her head! Becky looked in horror! Steven then walked up to her and knocked her out too! Sadie put a bag over her head too. They also put a bag over Chelsey's head, and tossed them all in the back of the van, where Greg's cum was.

 _"OMG THE ADRENALINE! I'M SO PUMPED!"_ Steven announced!

 _"YEAH! HAHA I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN A WHILE!"_ Sadie replied!

 _"Oh you so didn't have fun while I was pipping that ass!?"_ Lar's asked, salty af.

 _"What!?"_ Steven, Ronaldo, and Connie shouted, disgusted!"

 _"THAT WAS A DIFFERENERNT TYPE OF FUN YOU IDIOT!"_ Sadie informed.

 _"…Let's just get to the light house…"_ Lar's pouted.

After 3 minutes and 40 seconds they made it to the light house, and quickly un-hauled the thots from the van! Taking off the bags from their heads, they noticed the thots were wake and scared!  
 _"PLEEA' PLEAA' STAPH! WE DO ANY'THIiNG PLEAA'!"_ Courtney pleaded!

 _"Whe' r we!?"_ Chelsey asked frightened!

 _"Doesn't FUCKING MATTER!"_ Ronaldo blazed!

Ronaldo then rammed Chelsey into the van, pressing her head into it! She began to screech. To make the pain worse, like nut shattering worse, Ronaldo got closer and closer so crush her more. But he got so close that she could feel his dick buldge between her thot ass! She screamed louder!

 _"DON' RAPE ME PLEEEEAAAAASSSAAAAAAA!"_ Chelsey cried!

Ronaldo stopped and backed away after she said that.

 _"Oh sorry the adrenaline made my dick hard, sorry…"_ Ronaldo stated.

Steven and Connie threw thots against the van where Chelsey was. Sadie hoped out of the van and walked up to them!

 _"DON'T YOU WHORES EVER DISRESPECT MY JOB!"_ Sadie roared!

Sadie then spit on all three of them and began to beat the ever living shit out a Chelsey, because she had the biggest boobs in the thot group! Connie jumped in and started to beat the hell out of Becky, ripping out some of her hair, and banging her head against the van! Connie pulled a lighter out from her pocket and lit Becky's hair on fire! Becky began to panic and run! Connie followed her and drop kicked her in her back, cracking it! Now on the ground Becky tried to crawl away, Connie picked up some mud.

 _"If you want the fire out so bad, THEN FINE!"_ Connie poured the mud all over Becky's hair, stopping the fire.

Meanwhile, Steven walked up to Courtney, she looked up in fear.

 _"Remember when you tried to kill me? Ya, me TOO!"_ Steven exclaimed as he punched Courtney in the face!

Steven got atop her and kept punching her face until it was swollen like a balloon, she was still alive though. A minute of torturing thots later they sat the three thots together, back to back. Ronaldo pulled out his katana, and raised it into the air!

 _"Wait, what're you doing!?"_ Steven asked Ronaldo!

 _"What's it look like!? KILLING THEM! After what we've done, we're sure to go to prison! So I'll just kill them here and now! That'll prolong our lives as free individuals!"_ Ronaldo explained.

Steven looked at Connie, Lars, and Sadie. They just nodded their heads.

 _"Okay then."_ Steven said, giving in.

A shine appeared in Ronaldo's eyes…

 _"BEGONE THOT!"_ Ronaldo yelled!

But just as he was about to slam his katana into the first thots head, but a voice emitted from the lighthouse.

 ** _"Ohio's where I'm from! We chew 'em like it's gum…"_**

 ****Ronaldo turned his attention towards the lighthouse!

Two figures walked out of the lighthouse, one skinny and one fat. They stopped in front of it. Everyone was shocked! They couldn't believe their eyes!

 ** _"ENGLAND IS MY CITY!"_** _The fatter figure said!_

" _JAKE PAUL!? NICK CROMPTON!?"_ Everyone yelled!

…

Hope you like the cliff hanger :D


	3. Chapter 3: BEGONE!

The thots on whim, got up and ran towards Team10 (Jake Paul and Nick Crompton if you are living under a rock)! Steven summoned his shield and threw it at them! Just as it was about to hit them, Jake Paul DABBED!

 _"DAB~!"_ Jake Paul said!

The air shook and rumbled! The shield was forced back due to the dabs mighty force! The shield turned sideways and hit Steven right in his nuts!

 _"AAAAAAAAARRRGH! MY FUCKING-nuts…"_ Steven yelled as he collapsed.

Ronaldo ran at the girls with his katana ready! He jumped towards and SLASHED! But before he hit the thots Nick Crompton fell to the ground creating a mini earthquake! Ronaldo and the girls fell over.

 _"Jake Paul heeelp"_ the thots moaned.

They started to crawl towards Jake Paul, but Ronaldo grabbed Courtney and Becky's legs.

 _"Where do you think you're going!?"_ Ronaldo asked, with a laugh "You guys wasted all my tissue paper you know?" *wink.

The thots screamed!

Jake Paul looked at them, he was about to do some "hurricane Irma" heroic shit, but then he looked at Ronaldo's shoes.

 _"Bruh! I got one question for you! WHAT ARE THOSE!?"_ Jake Paul shouted with the _"boi"_ jesture!

A flying hand and laughing emoji came screaming towards Ronaldo, hitting him, sending him flying into the front of the van! It was so strong that it crushed the front of the van!

 _"AAAHHHHH!"_ Ronaldo screamed!

Blood drooled from his mouth, Ronaldo looked down, and saw that his katana had slipped through his body!

 _"RONALDO!"_ Connie yelled!

Steven, confused, lifted his head, and was horrified when he saw Ronaldo's blood leaking from his body. Steven managed to get up, his balls in much pain. The thots happy that Ronaldo was in pain started to laugh. This made Steven very mad.

 _"YOU BITCHES! HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT MY FRIEND!"_ Steven raged!

Steven ran to Ronaldo and ripped the katana out of Ronaldo, Ronaldo of course screamed. Steven unbuttoned Ronaldo's shirt.

"Wait Steven… I'm not ready…" Ronaldo blushed.

"Stop making things gay!" Steven shouted!

Steven spit on his hand, and about to rub it on his wound before Ronaldo stopped him.

 _"You don't have Ebola right?"_ Ronaldo asked Steven.

 _"No… Why would I have Ebola?"_

 _"Well you have been around… Connie allot..."_

 _"HEY!"_ Connie shouted, offended.

Ronaldo relaxed his body, Steven rubbed his spit over Ronaldo's belly healing it. The thots got up, quickly. Steven bolted towards the thots as fast as he could, the thots began to panic! The thots ran over to their _daddy_ -Jake Paul!

 _"W-wat d-du we du!?"_ Becky asked, anxiously!

 _"Just dab on them haters."_ Jake Paul calmly said, with a dab.

The girls looked confused for a moment, but seeing as Steven was only 5 meters away, they started dabbing ferociously! Then something strange started to happen with the girls, they began to look even sluttier and their boobs got even larger! A band of light emitted around their neck, Steven only a 3 meters away at the point lunged at the girls, and stabbed! But to no use, Nick Crompton got in the way, saving the thots! The Katana pierced right into Nick Crompton's heart… With his last breathes, Nick Crompton muttered.

 _"H-Haven't you watched dragon ball? Can't- interrupt… the transformation…"_

Nick Crompton then fell the ground, on his knees and face planted right into some shit. Jake Paul covered his mouth with his hands, and looked super sad. Meanwhile the light band that emitted around the thots necks had turned into premium chockers. The girls looked like total whores, their hair was messy, and they had nose, lip, and tongue piercings. They were mad as fuck too!

 _"Tank u Nick Crompton, u wil bee remembad."_ Courtney mourned.

The thots eyes widened, obvious tears flowing down their cheeks.

 _"NOW YA GON GEEH IT!"_ The thots yelled!

Before Steven could even react, Becky then butt thrusted into him, right in his guts, it had enough power to hurt Steven, Steven lost grip of the katana! Immediately after, she kicked him in his forehead, sending him flying like a pebble, Courtney was suddenly in Steven's path, she grabbed Steven's hair and shoved his face into the ground, with enough force to form cracks! After a few seconds, she lifted him up-by his hair. She tossed him up a bit into the air a bit, then punched him in the balls sending him flying meters into the air! Chelsey now behind Steven forced her boobs together and hit Steven with them, sending him to the ground like a rocket, creating a dust cloud when he hit the ground! Connie tried to run over and help Steven, but Becky got in her way!

 _"Hey Imgayforit!"_ Becky laughed, as she threw a punch!

Connie managed to dodge it, but she threw another punch, knocking Connie to the ground! Connie's big ass nose began to bleed like a volcano! Connie tried to get up but Becky forced her back down with her foot, Becky then summoned a choker and tied it around Connie's neck!

 _"I'm not a little- WHORE LIKE YOU!"_ Connie said, trying to resist.

 _"Yeh u righ, becuh hores giv good head, unlike u."_ Becky said, clutching her fist.

The choker around Connie's neck grew tighter and tighter, choking her, slowly! As the dust cleared, Steven lay there motionless, staring at Connie. Lars and Sadie tried to help, but were kicked out of the story, by Courtney. Steven looked away, only to see Chelsey running at him with the katana drawn! A tear formed in Steven's eyes.

 _"I didn't even get to smash Peridot…"_ Steven cried.

Chelsey now in front of him SLASHED! BUT, before the katana could touch him a man wielding a sword made of fidget spinners, with one slash shattered the katana to pieces! Chelsey scared, jumped away!

 _"WHO R U!? ANSEEEEEEERRRRR MEEEEEEEEEE!"_ Chelsey demanded!

 _"…Well my name is…_ _Keifer… Keifer69_ _"_ he replied, in an edgy tone, with a cringey swordsman pose.

Chelsey began to laugh, noticing what this man was wearing. Keifer69 was wearing an Akatsuki outfit, he was wearing big ass glasses, and his head bald.

 _"O! Tha wuh a goo laugh nigga… Buh now it iz time fa u to go!"_

Chelsey leaped towards Keifer69 _(Btw Keifer69 is a fan, also btw, calling him Keifer for short.)_ , her nails growing to the size of a great sword, she was about to slash until...

 ** _"BEGONE THOT!"_** Keifer screamed, making the world shake!

A beam of light emitted from his eyes incinerating Chelsey and her thotyness to absolute nothing! This caught the attention of Becky and Courtney. Becky, released her grip from of Imgayforit, Imgayforit gasped for air.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHELSEEEEEEYYY!"_ Becky yelled, hysterically.

 _"WILL KIL UUUU!"_ Courtney shouted!

Courtney and Becky then started to run towards Keifer…

 _"Let me dispose of these creatures… MEMEGEKYO PEPEGAN!"_ Keifer shouted!

Keifer's iris turned into a rainbow, and his pupil turned into a pure black rare pepe!

 _"KAMUI!"_ he yelled!

The thots were then instantly sucked into a different dimension, left to die. Keifer's eyes went back to that of a humans. Keifer extended his hand to Steven, Steven accepted it and got up.

 _"Th-thank you! But what are you doing here!?"_ Steven asked.

 _"I am here becau-"_

 _"STEVEN!"_ Connie enthusiastically moaned!

 _"Connie not now! The man was talking! Dumb…bitch… Anyways go on."_

Keifer turned over and pointed to Jake Paul, who looked like very mad, so mad his skin was red hot, his hair standing, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head!

 _"I'm here for that mans!"_

…

 _Hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to leave a nice hot review_

 _D.I.P Thots!_


	4. Chapter 4: QUEEN

_"N-Nick is gone….."_ Jack Paul shuttered.

 _"Nick? Who's he?"_ Keifer asked, as he got into a weeaboo sword stance.

Jake Paul looked up at him with pure hatred. Tears come out of Jake Paul's eyes, but instead of falling down, they were floating upward, and the ground began to shake like a mad man!

 _"I COULD'VE FILMED THAT FOR VIEWS!"_ Jake Paul yelled as he darted towards Keifer!

Like a flash of light Jake Paul had closed in on Keifer, and punched him! Keifer went flying into the light house! Keifer lifted his back from the ground, and threw a fidget spinner at Jake Paul! Before the fidget spinner could land on him, Jake Paul dabbed to hard it sent a shock wave towards Keifer that destroyed the light house completely!

 _"KEIFER!"_ Steven and Connie yelled in shock!

 _"UGH I KNEW I SHOULD'VE BROUGHT THE CAMERA CREW!"_ Jake Paul raged!

Jake Paul was just about to walk away but then...

 _"How did you like my shadow clone YOU NOOB!"_ Keifer screamed!

Keifer then punched Jake Paul with the power of his memes, leaving a mold of his fist on Jake Paul's cheek!

 _"That didn't even hurt dude!"_ Jake Paul said as he was getting more agitated!

 _"Okay then… 'How 'bout dah!?'"_

After he said that the mold on Jake Paul's face lit up and a rainbow explosion emitted from his face, sending him flying in the air like a rocket!

 _"Woah SO cool!"_ Steven exclaimed!

 _"It's not over yet…"_ Keifer said cringingly.

Jake Paul-still in the air- looked down at Keifer. He then made a boi hand gesture, and like before giant emoji then came screaming towards Keifer! But Jake Paul didn't do this just once but TEN TIMES! Keifer started to dodge them one at a time, but was eventually hit by the 9th one, creating a crater in the ground! Just as the 10th on was about to hit him, Keifer started doing some Naruto shit!

 _"MEME ART, DEAD MEME: NO ME GUSTA!"_

A no me gusta face appeared in front of him, acting as a shield, once the giant emoji hit it, it was sent back off to Jake Paul!

 _"BROO!"_ Jake Paul screamed as he was engulfed by his own attack.

Some strands of Keifer's Hair began to turn grey, and he was a little tired.

 _"Whoa… Man I hate dead memes…"_

Steven, Connie and Ronaldo-limping- came running up to Keifer.

 _"Okay, Okay! I'm SO confused! What is happening!? You can't be from this world! L-like we do some weird stuff, but you-"_ Steven asked, about to have a heart attack!

 _"Steven calm down! Listen…"_ Ronaldo said griping his eyebrow ridge. _"Okay so this guy, 'Jake Paul' is a higher being than we are, so he has unimaginable power in this reality! So while you were getting your asses kicked I decided to call my friend I met online, Keifer. He has transcended beyond a gem with the power of memes! IT'S UNBELIVEABLE RIGHT!?"_ he exclaimed!

 _"W-w-w-what!? That doesn't make sense at all! How can you become this powerful by looking at… STUPID FUCKING MEMES!?"_ Connie raged!

Keifer looked at her in disgust… After a moment he couldn't even bare to do that, so he looked away, in disgust.

 _"Ronaldo this man, he's really durable against my meme powers, like I knew people who have become memes are strong, but this is ridiculous! He should be dead!"_ Keifer explained.

 _"Well isn't he?"_ Steven asked.

 _"No I can still sense his power level… It keeps growing! I'd even say… It's over 9000 *wink *wink"_

 _"You know you deserve a no me gusta for that one…"_ Ronaldo criticized.

 _"Anyways... What are we gonna do about him then?"_ Connie asked.

 _"Why do you do that Connie!?"_ Steven angrily interrupted!

 _"D-DO WHAT!?"_

 _"THIS… … …. …. … OH YOU HEAR THAT!? SILENCE!"_

 _"S-SHUT UP STEVEN YOU FAT FUCK!"_

 _"WHAT'D YOU SAY BITCH!?"_

Steven then balled up his fist and socked Connie in the face, she fell to the ground and Steven came atop her, and punched her in the mouth! Steven and Connie the looked at each other, Steven's gem started to glow, and soon their figures turned pure white, then into a single figure… After the light slowly dissipated revealing Stevonnie!

 _"Well you know what… I don't really care what we do to him as long as he's gone!"_ Stevonnie said angrily.

 _"Well perfect timing for a power boost, 'cause here he comes!"_

Jake Paul plummeted towards them like a rocket! Jake Paul pointed his $5000 rolex at them and shot out a beam of energy! Stevonnie hastily grabbed Ronaldo and dodged the beam! Keifer on the other hand went straight threw the beam tanking it! As Jake Paul landed on the ground, Keifer darted towards him, ready to impale him with his fidget spinner sword! Jake Paul whipped out his vlogger stick and they began to sword fight!

Seeing Keifer still fighting Stevonnie decided to pull out her sword and joined in the fight! Jake Paul somehow by luck managed to dodge all their swings and even block a few, but he could keep up no longer in the fight, he had only one choice!

 _"NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA! BULUBA BAAA BWAAAAA BAAAAAA BAAAAA"_ Jake Paul sang, terribly.

Hearing the word nigga from a white man's mouth triggered Stevonnie, or at least the Connie side of them. Stevonnie was frozen unable to move.

 _"Aw shit… Fuck!" Keifer sighed. Keifer went up to Connie and put up a hand sign. "I'm Not Racist-justu!"_ he said.

But to Keifer's surprise, this only made Stevonnie even more triggered! Jake Paul suddenly lunged at Stevonnie and wacked them in their nose making it bleed profusely while also knocking them out! Keifer quickly threw a punch and missed, Jake Paul then threw one with the same outcome. Keifer then threw some pocket sand into Jake Paul's eyes! Jake Paul began to spazz, Keifer used this moment to put a wig that he was hiding in his boxers on Jake Paul's head!

 _"THIS ENDS NOW!" Keifer stated!_

 _"THIS DOESN'T END UNTIL I FILM YOU DYING! I'LL HANG YOU UP AND SAY YOU KILLED YOURSELF! I CAN TASTE THE VIEWS NOW!"_ Jake Paul said, in a psychotic way!

Keifer reached out his hand and opened a portal! Then suddenly a whole crowd of buff Ugandan Knuckle's came running out it, crowding Jake Paul!

 _"U R OUR QUEEN!"_

 _"DO U KNO DE WAE!?"_

 _"SHOW US DE WEA MY QUEEN!"_

 _"BRUDDAS FOLLOW DE QUEEN"_

The Knuckles then began clicking, the clicking was so loud Jake Paul's ear drums busted, and a trail of blood leaked from his ears!

 _"DA QUEEN HAS BLED! TASTE HER BLOD!"_ one of the Knuckles said!

The Knuckles then started to taste Jake Paul's blood and were disgusted!

 _"THERE IS NO EBOLA, THIS IS NOT THE QUEEN, YOU MUST HAVE EBOLA TO BE DA QUEEN"_

 _"SPIT ON THE FAKE QUEEN!"_

Then suddenly all the Knuckles began to spit on Jake Paul! Jake Paul's skin began to melt away, there spit was so acidic that it burned flesh!

 _"N-NOO! STOP!"_ Jake Paul pleaded as he dabbed and turned his rolexes diver! This released a huge shock wave of energy! The knuckles quickly began mass clicked towards the blast! This created a Shockwave of sound that canceled out Jake Paul's dab!

Jake Paul began to run away, but the Knuckles wanted him dead!

 _"COME ON BRUDDAS GIVE ME DA POWER OF EBOLAAAAAAAAA!"_ one Knuckles yelled!

All of the Knuckles then raised their stubby arms and screamed **_"EBOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"!_** This gave the Knuckles a surplus of energy! The Knuckle's then turned pure gold, and have spikey super Saiyajin hair! He opened his mouth!

 _"EBOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ the Knuckle's screamed as a giant blue beam emitted from his mouth, heading towards Jake Paul!

Jake Paul was terrified by it but he could no longer run away from it! It engulfed him!

 _"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH IT'S BLA BLING BA BURD~!"_ Jake Paul screamed before being disintegrated!

The Knuckles began to rejoice! But they were also very sad…

 _"BRUDDA'S WHERE IS OUR QUEEN!?"_ one Knuckles asked.

One of the Knuckle's walked over to the unconscious Stevonnie laying basically in a pool of their own blood. The Knuckle's began licking the blood off their face!

 _"BRUDDAS! I HAVE FOUND DA QUEEN!"_ he informed!

All the Knuckles began to crowd Stevonnie, licking all the blood off of them!

 _"DIS IS DA WEA!"_

 _"DIS IS OUR QUEEN!"_

 _"DA EBOLA IS STRONG BRUDDA"_

 _"LET US GO BRUDDA'S"_

The Knuckle's then lifted Stevonnie, and carried her into the portal, which shortly after closed.

Ronaldo then ran up to Keifer, hugging him!

 _"Thanks man you really saved us back there…"_ Ronaldo laughed.

 _"Anytime bro…"_ Keifer assured.

 _"Well, um you know we need to go get them from those creatures, right?"_

 _"Yup that might prove hard though…"_

A day later…

Everyone excluding Keifer was chilling along the boardwalk what happened the day earlier.

 _"Let's never get into any drama with thots ever again."_ Steven said.

 _"Yeah that was seriously the worst…"_ Lar's replied.

 _"Ha I can't believe we did that though. It's like we were possessed or something!"_ Sadie laughed.

 _"Hmmm I have a theory on that…"_ Ronaldo said, tugging at his glasses.

 _"When don't you have a theory!?"_ Connie laughed.

They all laughed, even Ronaldo himself who was a little embarrassed. Then suddenly they heard the voice of some hood ass bitch cursing out someone. They walked over to see what it was. There were two thots yelling at and bullying onion. The thots then pushed onion to the ground and spit on his shoes, while laughing at him. Onion began to tear up.

 _"Well it won't hurt to do it one more time right?"_ Steven smiled!

 **THE END**


End file.
